Rumor Is, You're Gay
by kagschann
Summary: The thing you learn in high school isn't the development of the worlds, who is the top athlete, or how to deconstruct an atom... It's the rumors, the drama, that really gets your brain pumping. Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High, guys. (main focus: Sora and Riku)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _I do not, nor will I ever, own the right to any of these characters. Also, I would like to apologize for any OOC content, due to the simple fact that it has been a hot minute since I've written anything for Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. Over time, I promise it will get better and way more will be explained. Also, I only have this under the Kingdom Hearts category because of the multiple Final Fantasy characters (from more than just one of the games). Families and cliques will be explained soon. Enjoy! Criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcome!_

* * *

"Did you hear the rumor going around school about Riku?" Selphie asked as she sat down with her friends, who were arranged in a circle on Kairi's floor. Sora was the first one to really register what she had asked, immediately perplexed. Who would start a rumor about _Riku?_ Or did Selphie mean the _other_ Rikku? It didn't matter – so long as Sora found out, and soon, who she was talking about and what the rumor was.

Kairi had the same thought as Sora, with her own confusion taking the forefront before she opened her mouth to speak, "But, which one?"

Selphie's brows raised, "Riku Hewley, of course!"

"Oh! Yeah! Is it what I think it is?" Yuffie chimed in, tapping her chin in curiosity – the theme that now clouded the entire circle, "I heard someone talking in the hallway and thought it was about Riku's girlfriend, Rikku – which is really confusing, but would have made more sense if you think about it."

"Right! Nobody ever gets it unless it's specified! It's so crazy!" Selphie agreed with a giggle, fingers over her pink mouth.

Kairi groaned, and rubbed her temples as her irritation began to bubble up to the surface in place of her still lingering confusion, "We're getting off track here, guys. What was the rumor, Selphie?"

Selphie made a noise of acknowledgement, and leaned into the group as if someone walking outside Kairi's house might hear what she had to say next. Everyone else seemed to incline with her.

"Riku's gay!"

" ** _What?!_** " Sora exclaimed, grabbing either side of his head out of the initial shock. His voice cracked in the middle of it, and everyone was immediately drawn to the look of mortification on Sora's face. Who on _Earth_ would say that about Riku? Surely Sora would have been the first one to know something like that! He and Riku were best friends. Whoever started such a rumor couldn't be more wrong!

"You're kidding me, right? Riku isn't _gay_." Kairi shook her head, making gestures with her hands to match the tone of her response. "He's dating a _girl._ "

"Don't be so close-minded. He could be _bisexual_." Yuffie laughed under her breath.

Even so, Sora was still mortified. Not because he didn't want Riku to be gay in any shape or form, but because if he _was_ , then Sora wasn't the first to know. Wasn't that a best friend rule or something? To tell your best friend everything _first?_

Kairi narrowed her eyes at Yuffie. No way, she _wasn't_ being close-minded at all. This was all just so new. The rumor in general – about Riku… the fact that _anyone_ would start a rumor about him when he was so reserved and never bothered anyone.

"Or pansexual. A lot of people are gay these days one way or another. If Riku is in the slightest, then who cares?" Yuffie added.

"Who started this rumor?" Kairi asked, wanting all the details. Like Sora, Kairi was one of Riku's closest, immediate friends. The three of them had known one another longer than the whole group combined.

Irvine, Selphie's boyfriend, looked up from his phone, "I heard that Seifer Almasy started the rumor."

"That's got to be another rumor, because Seifer doesn't even know who Riku is." Kairi quickly objected.

Irvine responded with a simple shrug and returned to looking back down at his phone, the sounds of a game coming from his general area.

"Well, did anybody ask or confront Riku?"

Selphie folded her arms over her chest, "I don't think asking someone if they're gay is a very good idea, especially if he isn't. Or maybe he is… who knows! Asking when the information is falsified or just not out in the open is _rude_ , Kairi."

"How would you go about that? Walk up to Riku and be like, 'I heard you were gay, so are you'? That's not a good idea at all!" Yuffie agreed.

What was it about high school and all the unnecessary drama? All these rumors could be avoided if teenagers knew any better. Especially with Yuffie and Irvine there… they were seniors! Hadn't that phase come and gone with them by now? While Kairi thought about it, she knew that she couldn't really say anything about that when she, herself, often indulged in the gossip and debauchery. It was just far more annoying when one of her best friends was thrown into the mix.

Meanwhile, Sora fell out of the initial shock of the news about the rumor – though still looking a little green from his thoughts. What if _he_ asked Riku? Would that be okay since they were best friends? He stood up and avoided looking at anyone that might be watching him.

"Sora?"

"Yeah… Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have… I got a lot of homework to do."

* * *

Sora was in his own living room, staring out the window as he waited for Riku to arrive. As soon as he left Kairi's house, Sora called Riku in an urgent manner, which only led Riku to ultimately decide to just go over to his best friend's house to try and decipher what Sora was trying to say in such fast pace. That was typically the only way to handle Sora when he was this way – in person.

He was going to do it – Sora was going to ask Riku about being gay. If he was, fine. Good – they could be gay together!

Wait… rephrase that statement. Anyways…

If the rumor turned out to be false, then that was fine too. Who was Sora to judge? Sora really only wanted to know why Riku hadn't told him that he was gay _before_ everyone else found out, since Riku was the first to know when Sora was questioning his own sexuality.

It'd been a good ten minutes of waiting, and still no sign of Riku. Sora was growing more and more anxious as the minutes rolled by, and was so caught up in waiting, that he didn't even hear Roxas come into the house.

Roxas chucked his shoes off at the door, sighing in relief to be home from a particularly long shift at work on a Saturday evening – not to mention walking home afterwards. He was so ready to just go upstairs and wash the smell of food off his body, but he caught a glimpse of Sora in the window, and sighed heavily. Sora was practically pressed up against that window, and the sad thing was… this wasn't unusual. Maybe Roxas should just turn around and deal with his brother after a shower if Sora was still in the same place. However, Roxas didn't really want their neighbors to think that Sora was weirder than they already thought he was… Even _if_ he was.

"Either there is a pizza coming … or, you're trying to phase through walls again. Which one is it?"

Sora wobbled against the window with a loud noise of protest, "Go away, Roxas, I'm _concentrating!_ "

Roxas arched a curious brow, "You know Cloud is going to be upset if he has to clean your handprints off the windows again when he gets home. I'm not taking the fall for leaving you unsupervised again either. What's going on, Sora?"

Sora made another one of those noises, before he whirled around, disgruntled, "Someone said that Riku is gay and now the whole school is going to believe it!"

Roxas _really_ wished he had just left this alone.

"And you're getting sensual with the window because…?"

"Riku's coming over here and I'm going to ask him about it, isn't that obvious!" Sora's head dropped back, arms loose at his sides.

"Wait. You're going to ask Riku if he's-"In the middle of his sentence, Roxas held both his hands up, exhaling through his nose; "You know what? I'm not in this. I'm going upstairs to take a shower, so have fun asking Riku if he's gay, I guess. I'm too exhausted to try and stop you, as if I would want to."

* * *

What happened to gaydar? Wasn't that a thing? Or was Sora just missing all the hints, if there were any, as usual? He stared at Riku in the kitchen, as Riku worked on a vanilla snack pack. Riku was hard to crack, but he wasn't too good of a liar either. If Sora could get a good look into Riku's eyes whenever he decided to confront the rumor, then he would get the truth. Riku wouldn't _lie_ about being straight, would he? Sora didn't really consider that a lot of people who were trying to discover themselves usually tried to hide their sexuality – maybe even fool themselves. If Riku was pretending to be straight for the sole benefit of keeping him possibly being gay a secret, then Sora wouldn't realize that at first. He hadn't so far… _if that was the case._

Sora laid his head on his arms against the counter as he tried to wrack his brain for a way to just come out with it. Way too much thinking… Sora was on overload.

Riku noticed, because the whole reason Riku was over, was to figure out what Sora was trying to say when he called him frantically. When he arrived, Sora opened the door so fast that Riku had no idea how Sora managed to get from the living room (having seen him in the window) to the door without somehow hurting himself. Sora looked like he might have said something to Riku at the door, but didn't – and that's when they went to the kitchen together, and Riku had decided to grab a snack while he waited for Sora to talk again.

And that's where they were now.

"Everything okay?" Riku asked, filling up a glass of water, prepared to take the first gulp.

Sora lifted his head from his arms and straightened his back as a pink tint blossomed over his cheeks. This was it, the moment of truth, "Are you gay?"

Of course, this was the moment that Riku was about to swallow a mouthful of water, and the end result was a full on spray across the counter. Riku coughed on what was left, wiping his mouth, his chin, and any other skin that had gotten wet.

"Wh-what?"

"We're _best friends_! If you were gay, you would have told me first! I told _you_ first!" Sora said loudly, arms spread out, looking like he might actually cry.

Riku studied Sora, briefly, before shaking his head, "Who told you that I was gay?"

"Selphie said that she heard a rumor! And Yuffie too!"

"Ah…" Riku chuckled, much to Sora's dismay.

Sora grabbed his head, "Why is this funny?"

It was at this time that Roxas returned back downstairs, making his way into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck. He was using one end of the towel against the back of his head, while his hair was still dripping. Riku looked at Roxas, noticing the smug smirk on his lips as he walked by, and grabbed a Sprite from the refrigerator. Riku narrowed his eyes – Sora was confused again.

"Wow, I didn't think you were really going to ask Riku if he was gay, Sora." Roxas' smirk grew, still pointed in Riku's direction. He cracked open the can, sipped it, and licked his lips.

Riku clenched his jaw. He and Roxas had never quite gotten along, given certain circumstances, and the fact that Riku often stole Roxas' belongings just to mess with him. Something he had done since they were in elementary school. Roxas and Riku knew how to get under each other's skin better than anyone – well, aside from Roxas' best friend, Axel.

Riku didn't want Roxas to be a part of this conversation, for reasons that Riku was not prepared to try and explain to Sora. "Roxas… _Axel is looking for you._ Better check on that."

He knew, if anything, mentioning Axel would get Roxas to walk away… and it worked.

Without any acknowledgement to Riku's snide remark, Roxas left the kitchen. Sora and Riku were alone again, and Sora still hadn't gotten his answer. He approached Riku, grasping his arms and shaking him with an incessant whine. Riku wasn't sure how to handle the situation to be completely honest.

So, he started with: "The day you realize that high school is a cesspool of drama, Sora, will be the day that you stop believing everything you hear."

"But…"

Riku sighed. Sora wasn't going to be content unless there was a straightforward answer, "No… I'm not gay."

Well, _shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _I do not, nor will I ever, own the right to any of these characters. Also, I would like to apologize for any OOC content, due to the simple fact that it has been a hot minute since I've written anything for Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. Over time, I promise it will get better and way more will be explained. Also, I only have this under the Kingdom Hearts category because of the multiple Final Fantasy characters (from more than just one of the games). Families and cliques will be explained soon. Enjoy! Criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcome!_

* * *

"How'd the deliveries go?" Roxas lifted the lid to the Keurig machine, tossing the punctured K-Cup into the trash can. He turned to Cloud with his full cup of coffee, a smirk on his face from his greeting. Cloud shed his jacket at the front door, draping it by the hood on a vacant hook to his left.

Instead of answering his brother's question, Cloud gave Roxas a once over stare, "You're up early." He said, "And drinking coffee."

"And you're a whole twelve hours later than you said you'd be getting home. Curious, isn't it?" Roxas noticed how Cloud flinched, and his smirk grew.

"We got caught up doing paperwork after deliveries got done. It was too late for Tifa to drive home, so we stayed at the office." Cloud answered, clearing his throat, hoping that maybe Roxas would drop it, because he was still rather exhausted.

Roxas nodded, "Oh, _the office._ " He began, arching a brow, "You mean the office that has the _one_ extra bedroom in case of emergencies, or bad weather? The office that has one twin bed and a recliner? That office?"

Cloud stared blankly at his younger brother. Of course he wasn't going to drop this, because Roxas was the definition of a smart ass – particularly when he thought he knew something that might not exactly be a secret, but isn't quite out in the open. Particularly when it came to Cloud and Tifa, and how he assumed that they were more than just friends. Roxas was a sucker for things like that – he was the front liner for smart ass remarks.

"Tell me, Cloud. Which one of you slept in the bed?"

"Tifa and I have a professional relationship." Cloud said, going into the kitchen and opening the pantry to search for a box of cereal.

It was then that Sora trudged down the stairs, heavy on his feet. His hair, usually pretty haphazard, was completely out of place, and he looked like he hadn't got much sleep the night before. He flopped himself down in the middle of the couch with a loud moan, draping his arms over his eyes. When the first attempt didn't get Sora the attention he wanted, he moaned a second time. Cloud was pouring his cereal into a bowl, and had no intention of starting the conversation – leaving it to Roxas.

"Still hyped up over that rumor?" He blew on his coffee so that it might be cooled down enough for him to take a sip from.

Cloud decided that he may as well at least check on the situation, given that he was the twins' primary caretaker when their mom wasn't around, "Rumor?"

"People are saying that Riku is gay, and now Sora is being a drama queen about it."

That was all Cloud needed to hear, and he nodded through another bite. Sora tended to overreact to a lot of things, and it wasn't out of the norm – but it was exhausting at times, especially because when Sora had something to overreact about, he tended to lose sleep. That only made things worse. Cloud was grateful that Sora had a twin to deal with the bulk of these things.

"How do you think Riku feels with you making a big deal out of the whole thing?"

Sora peeked through his arms, "I don't know why you even care, Roxas. You _hate_ Riku."

Roxas shrugged with a nod. Maybe he didn't exactly _hate_ Riku, but it was pretty darn close – he wasn't going to argue that.

* * *

"Talk about tough with a capital 'T'." Axel said to Riku, leaning over a glass display case at his workplace, hands holding up his chin, elbows firmly placed.

Riku stood with his back turned to Axel, arms folded over his chest, but off to the side so that Axel might be able to understand what he had to say, "I'm not that worried about it."

Axel scoffed, "Oh, okay. The whole school is going to hear this rumor about you being gay, and you're _not worried about it._ "

Riku rolled his eyes.

Axel stood a little straighter – the store was a little slow on Sundays, and other than Axel, there was only one worker there to tend to it.

"I know the truth, but you know I wouldn't say anything to anyone. You know how rumors go around in that place. That school wouldn't be half as entertaining without the drama."

Riku grinned slightly, "You would say that, being in the drama clique."

"Are you going to address the rumor, or just let it blow over like the rest of 'em? What does Rikku think about this… or does she… _know_?"

Riku turned around, palms flat on the case. He let out a heavy sigh, hanging his head a little bit at the thought of telling Rikku… if she didn't already know about the rumor. Truth be told, just having Sora freak out about it was exhausting enough. He had no idea how Rikku handled rumors, especially rumors jeopardizing Riku's sexuality. They were seventeen… why did they have to worry about things like that when they could have a _normal_ school experience and only worry about _grades_ … or something.

"I haven't talked to her all weekend. She's been gone the whole weekend with her family – and she doesn't usually take her phone."

"People didn't care when I came out as bisexual. Why would they give a shit if you came out too? The rumor is only half true." Axel yawned, and slumped back to his previous position on the display case.

Riku narrowed his eyes, "I don't _know_ what I am. I'm figuring it out, but now I have to figure out who started this rumor and why."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _I do not, nor will I ever, own the right to any of these characters. Also, I would like to apologize for any OOC content, due to the simple fact that it has been a hot minute since I've written anything for Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. Over time, I promise it will get better and way more will be explained. Also, I only have this under the Kingdom Hearts category because of the multiple Final Fantasy characters (from more than just one of the games). Families and cliques will be explained soon. Enjoy! Criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcome!_

* * *

"Sora, you're really taking this whole rumor the wrong way." Kairi said as she handed Sora an ice cream cone, before sitting down on the opposite side of the table from him. She had her own cup, versus a cone, and a little red spoon to eat it with – which she began to take little dollops from.

Maybe he was, but Sora always thought that maybe Riku saw him as someone that he could talk to, being his best friend at all. Sure, maybe Sora was prone to overreacting, or taking things out of context or proportion, but… still. He sat there and stared at the cone, his favourite chocolate-vanilla swirl in a neat little whipped tower, and then took a bit off the top.

"Do you think that it'll blow over before tomorrow?" He asked Kairi, who shrugged her shoulders without really giving Sora a response at first.

"I think we should try not to worry about it, especially in front of Riku."

"He said he _wasn't_."

"Then, he isn't" Kairi quickly said, before Sora could get in another word.

Sora sighed, and before he knew it, he was halfway through his ice cream, wondering whether or not he actually wanted to finish the rest. Kairi had continued to eat the rest of hers, staring out the window with a blank expression – Sora stared at her for a moment. He knew she would just blow it off again if he brought up Riku, so he decided to change the subject altogether.

"Zack is supposed to be in town early in the week."

Kairi's head turned for that, and Sora grinned a little bit. Since Kairi was five, and since she first met and hanged out with Sora at his home, Kairi had a crush on Zack. At the time, Zack was twelve, and on the teetering edge of blossoming puberty, but Kairi followed him around like a puppy for a good two months at first whenever he and Cloud were at the house the same time she was. Sora always picked on Kairi about it, because even years down the road, Kairi still had a crush on Zack.

Almost everyone knew, too.

"Really?" She wasn't helping her case. Sora sat back with his hands behind his head in amusement.

"Wanna come over that day?"

"Yes!" She replied eagerly.

When Sora laughed at her, Kairi turned a shade pink. She swatted her hand, threw her spoon, and told Sora to shut up several times – especially when he waggled his brows at her suggestively. Sora lived to embarrass either himself or his friends, and it was usually both simultaneously. Kairi hated being embarrassed – she hated being teased.

"I'm _allowed_ to have crushes, Sora!"

"Come on! You've had a crush on him for years! It's so funny!"

She was about to protest more when she saw Riku walk into the ice cream shop from behind Sora's giant head. It was her opportunity to steer Sora away from this, so she called out for Riku.

"It's Riku, hey Riku! Riku!" He turned his head left to right, and then gave a small wave when he spotted the waving Kairi, and Sora only laughed more.

Riku eventually sat next to Sora in the booth as Sora scooted to his left, and greeted them, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Sora leaned towards Riku, "I told Kairi that Zack was coming to town and you should have seen how fast she reacted."

What was worse, is that Riku laughed too!

"Oh, get ready for all the outfits Kairi never wears unless Zack is around." He taunted.

Kairi made a noise. She was borderline annoyed with the both of them, but even more embarrassed since Riku was poking fun of her on top of what Sora had already done. She thought Riku was more mature than that, but it wasn't surprising with Sora's bad influence. Kairi feigned petulance with her arms wound tight over her chest, kicking her feet at them under the table, to no avail.

She needed to start hanging out with her girlfriends instead of _those two_.

"It's almost as funny as the time that you had a crush on Riku, remember that?"

Kairi's mouth fell open, eyes wide in shock at what Sora had just revealed, "SORA!"

And again, Sora fell into a fit of laughter, "It was so long ago! In the fifth grade! Did you think he would _never_ find out? He probably already knew!"

But, he hadn't, and chose not to acknowledge it years later. Riku shook his head, and when Sora's laughter was reduced to mainly chuckling, struck up something of his own, "So, you two already got your ice cream."

"Oh yeah, but I could eat more, if you're buying." Sora batted his eyes.

Riku hummed, "Well, I only came here because it was on the way from the mall, and I wasn't sure if I wanted anything. I came to browse."

"You'll still buy _me_ some, right?"

"Of course, Sora."

* * *

Roxas was over after Axel's shift, and took it upon himself to turn on Axel's game system and pop in an RPG. Meanwhile, Axel was in his kitchen, grabbing bags of junk and two cans of soda. He aimed to sit with Roxas, maybe even join in, granted he picked a two player, but most likely wouldn't. Roxas didn't really play games at his own house, because Sora would want to join in and they were too opposite to be playing games together. Occasionally, but hardly ever.

Axel cracked his can open and took the first huge gulp, "Riku stopped by work today."

Roxas grunted, "I care, why?"

"I don't know. I was trying to start conversation. What'd you do today?"

"Oh, the usual. Cloud came in late. Except this morning Sora was moaning about the rumor about Riku being gay… which is annoying, of course, but, it's Sora." Roxas said, and Axel flinched – poor Sora. Sometimes Roxas was a little too abrasive with what he said, and Axel wasn't entirely sure Roxas realized just _how_ abrasive he was.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Axel began, followed by saying something that just happened to slip out of his mouth, "This time it's not a rumor."

Even though he was in the middle of a fight, Roxas turned away from the game and stared at Axel for a moment, up until Axel realized what he'd just said. Right after telling Riku that he would _never_ expose him like that – in different words, but the same deal nonetheless. The look on Roxas's face, much to Axel's dismay, meant that he'd heard it, and Roxas was not the type of person to just let something like that go.

"Wait." Roxas trailed off with a laugh at the end of the singular word, "Riku's gay?"

Axel cleared his throat twice, then tried to formulate words, then cleared it a couple more times.

This confirmed everything Roxas needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _I do not, nor will I ever, own the right to any of these characters. Also, I would like to apologize for any OOC content, due to the simple fact that it has been a hot minute since I've written anything for Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. Over time, I promise it will get better and way more will be explained. Also, I only have this under the Kingdom Hearts category because of the multiple Final Fantasy characters (from more than just one of the games). Families and cliques will be explained soon. Enjoy! Criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcome!_

 _(secondary note: sorry this chapter is on the super short side. i hadn't written/uploaded in days, and i wanted to put something out there at least. i am NOT going to abandon this one, i promise! sometimes super short chapters are hashed out because my brain needs a little more inspiration before i can continue on. don't be alarmed (not sure that you would be, but...), it's just my weird method of writing more - by not forcing it out of me.)_

* * *

"Roxas, you can't tell Riku that you know!" Axel pleaded, following Roxas around his house as the blond held a smirk – often let out a chuckle or two. This was good news. This was good for Roxas. Why?

"This means Riku lied to Sora, and Sora hates liars." Roxas said to himself, although of course Axel heard him.

Axel stopped for a moment and rubbed both sides of his head in exhaustion. If he had just kept his mouth shut, and not spoken before thinking it through… Roxas wouldn't know, and there wouldn't be a risk that he would confront Riku. Axel wasn't too keen on the idea that Riku would come after him with a vengeance. News like that wasn't meant to be accidentally spread, especially to someone like Roxas.

"C'mon, Roxas, forget what I said!"

"Coming from someone who abuses their tag-line… what is it? Oh… 'Got it memorized?'. Right. Like I am going to let this one slide." No, of course not...

"Are you always _hell bent_ on ruining Sora and Riku's friendship, or is it just right now?" Axel watched Roxas turn around and face him. What a dumb question when Axel knew that Roxas's opinions about Riku were unkind and unyielding. This goes back again to the early childhood with Riku and Roxas playing mindless pranks on one another. It wasn't easily forgotten, and Roxas wasn't easily persuaded. Riku was kind of an asshole, if Roxas was to be completely honest, and he usually was - so why _shouldn't_ Roxas want that _asshole_ extracted out of his twin's life? _Selfishness_ , but you wouldn't hear _Roxas_ say that.

"I don't even get why you know this information when you're not even Riku's best friend."Roxas said in a petulant tone.

"Riku's not ready for anyone to know right now, and I don't know why you can't respect that." Axel responded.

Roxas folded his arms over his chest, head tilted to the side, "Then why did you tell me in the first place?"

Axel leaned in and held his hands over his head, "It was an _accident_!" He said in response, "And you _can't_ tell Sora that you know, because if you think you can break up their friendship over this, then you're even pettier than people say you are."

Even though he couldn't deny it, hearing Axel say it made Roxas bristle with irritation. He drew his brows together; jaw clenched, he went to Axel to push him with both hands. Axel didn't budge much. He was always the first one to tell Roxas when he thought he was going too far with things, and Roxas didn't like it.

"He lied to Sora."

"Riku doesn't want people to know yet… You can't tell him you know, or anyone else that he is…"

Cut azure eyes shot imaginative icy blades into Axel's entire body, "We'll see."

Axel responded to this and those icy blue hues by stepping forward and raising his hand to drag a finger along Roxas' jawline. By the looks of it, Roxas might have leaned into the feather touch voluntarily. He caught himself, though, like he usually only did when they _weren't_ alone, and smacked Axel's hand away. Roxas _hated_ how prickly the back of his neck felt, and how warm his cheeks became – although not really.

Not really.


End file.
